Derniers mots
by Jujuzecatboy
Summary: Cinq enquêteurs, revenus à la vie grâce à l'intervention de cinq spectres, partent à la recherche d'un disque sur lequel seraient enregistrées les dernières paroles d'un homme, mort dans des circonstances inexplicables. L'objet attire les convoitises mais le plus grand danger n'est-il pas son contenu? Qu'est-il arrivé à William Hildebrand? Fic basée sur Geist:the sin-eater.


**Disclaimer :** _le jeu de rôle Geist : the Sin-eaters est la propriété de White Wolf Publishing. Je ne fais que me baser sur leur travail pour écrire cette fiction et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça._

**Note :**_ afin de faciliter la lecture, j'ai du traduire certains termes du jeu. « Sin-eater » devient « rédempteur », « bound » devient « lié », « haunt » devient « cénote », « Underworld » devient « Au-delà »…J'ai aussi fait quelques entorses mineures aux règles. Désolé, les puristes !_

Chapitre 1 : le rassemblement.

« Le 14 décembre 2003. Cette date vous parle-t-elle, monsieur Karras ? »

Eddie Karras était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir confortable, beaucoup trop accueillant pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer trente-six heures sans sommeil. Le bureau dans lequel il se trouvait, près de Manhattan, affichait le style moderne qu'il détestait tant : une moquette grise impeccable, des murs blancs avec quelques tableaux d'artistes dont le propriétaire ne connaissait sans doute pas le nom, une baie vitrée donnant sur les gratte-ciels de New-York, des casiers métalliques contre un mur, sans oublier la sempiternelle plante verte dans un coin, à l'intérieur d'un pot rempli de petite billes de terre cuite. Tout semblait rutilant, fonctionnel et sans aucune personnalité.

Lui-même jurait au milieu de tout ça. Sa veste élimée, ses cheveux bruns en pagaille, aux boucles lourdes, ses binocles rafistolés avec de la bande adhésive, sa barbe de trois jours… Il se dit qu'il aurait pu faire un effort de présentation si ces salopards lui en avaient laissé le temps. Un léger sourire passa furtivement sur son visage. Dans son esprit, quelqu'un riait. Eddie lui intima le silence avant de prendre la parole.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas la mémoire des dates. Par contre, je me souviens parfaitement être venu ici avec une valise. J'aimerais la récupérer. »

Son interlocuteur ne changea pas d'expression. Malgré la somnolence, Karras remarqua certains détails. L'homme, large d'épaule et chauve comme un œuf, portait une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées et une cravate noire. Son visage renfrogné et ses bras de lutteur auraient suffi à impressionner n'importe qui, mais ce qui soulevait la méfiance d'Eddie était la tranquillité qu'il affichait. On l'avait trouvé, amené ici manu militari, confisqué ses affaires, menacé plusieurs fois avec une arme à feu, de quoi envoyer ces types en prison pour enlèvement et séquestration… et lui ne semblait pas en avoir cure. Derrière ses doigts en clocher, il observait Karras sans crainte.

« Vous pourrez la reprendre mais nous gardons ce qu'elle contient, annonça-t-il. Nous savons comment vous avez obtenu ces bons au porteur et quelles méthodes vous avez utilisées.

- Eclairez ma lanterne ! fit Eddie, l'air innocent, les mains écartées.

- Les actions appartenaient à un certain Patrick Donovan, décédé il y a quatre ans. Toute sa famille les a cherchées. En vain, puisque Donovan n'en a jamais révélé la localisation. Et voilà que, soudain, elles réapparaissent entre vos mains, vous qui ne connaissiez même pas cet homme. Vous êtes allé les prendre dans le coffre d'une banque où vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds auparavant et vous déteniez également les papiers et la clé indiquant que vous en êtes le légitime propriétaire. On estime leur valeur à un million de dollars.

- Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? demanda Karras sans sourciller.

- Les preuves sont bonnes pour la justice, répondit l'homme. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec la police. Si l'envie nous en prend, vous finirez au fond de la baie du Hudson sans que nous ne soyons inquiétés le moins du monde. »

_Tu es dans de beaux draps !_ s'exclama sa « partenaire » à l'intérieur de son crâne. Eddie lui conseilla de rester discrète. Il venait de se rendre compte que le motif de la moquette formait un symbole familier, visible seulement en le regardant d'une certaine manière. Un cercle orné d'arabesques, au milieu duquel se trouvait son fauteuil. Pour la première fois depuis que des gros bras l'avaient amené dans ce bureau, il se sentit tendu. _Tu aurais pu faire attention à ce qu'on n'entre pas dans un piège à esprit !_ gronda-t-il intérieurement.

« Je viens de m'apercevoir que ce siège est très mauvais pour mon dos, dit Karras en s'étirant. Je vais plutôt m'installer près de la fenêtre.

- Très drôle, répondit son interlocuteur sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Vous connaissez certainement ce rituel, n'est-ce pas ? Il me suffit d'un geste pour que le cercle vous retiennent prisonniers, vous et votre « ami ».

- Pardon, je ne vous suis plus…

- Vous êtes revenu d'entre les morts, monsieur Karras. Vous avez échappé à la Grande Faucheuse et avez ramené quelqu'un – _quelque chose_ – avec vous. Depuis, vous pouvez voir et entendre les esprits sans repos. C'est comme ça que vous avez découvert le trésor de Donovan : en demandant directement à son fantôme ! »

Eddie ne broncha pas. L'homme sortit un dossier et énuméra plusieurs évènements étranges ou anodins, sans aucun rapport visible entre eux. Il pointa avec exactitude toutes les interventions de son « invité » dans chacune d'entre elles, nomma les morts qui lui avaient apporté leur aide, lista tous les gains, héritages et autres, qu'il avait ainsi extorqué._ Il est fort !_ commenta sa compagne spirituelle. Karras resta impassible mais son cœur battait la chamade.

« Nous n'allons pas continuer ce petit jeu plus longtemps, dit l'homme en refermant le dossier. Vos activités ne regardent que vous. Vous êtes un charognard, un voleur qui profite des morts pour prendre ce qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux… mais ce sont vos talents qui nous intéressent, pas votre éthique.

- Un charognard ? s'esclaffa Eddie. Je préfère me voir en robin des bois des temps modernes.

- Robin de Locksley offrait son butin aux pauvres. Vous ne donnez à personne d'autre qu'à vous-même. Je répète ma question de départ : le 14 décembre 2003, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Est-ce que ça devrait ? »

Le dossier fut rouvert, une photo fut sortie et déposée devant Karras. Ce dernier laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. La présence obscure en lui s'agita. Il regarda celui qui, en face de lui, venait de lui présenter l'image d'un objet de légende.

« Alors, il existe réellement ? murmura Eddie.

- Oui. Un original et, malheureusement, nombre de copies. C'est évidemment le vrai qui nous intéresse. Nous avons effectué une enquête, longue et coûteuse, pour vous obtenir les renseignements qui vous permettront de le trouver. Nous pensons que seule une personne capable de communiquer avec les morts pourrait nous rendre possible son acquisition.

- Et si jamais je refuse ?

- Vous perdrez les bons au porteur, toute chance de retrouver une vie sereine et, quand nous serons lassés de vous, la vie. Celui qui a tracé le cercle sait aussi comment détruire définitivement ceux de votre genre. »

Karras sortit de l'immeuble sous bonne escorte. Une fois sur le pallier, les employés de son mystérieux commanditaire retournèrent à leurs basses besognes. L'escroc s'alluma une cigarette, tout en contemplant la rue. Tant de gens passaient devant lui sans même savoir qu'il venait d'être kidnappé et relâché ! Mais il s'agissait de New-York : tout le monde s'en fichait. La nuit allait tomber et les lampadaires s'allumaient déjà. L'air, chargé de l'odeur des gaz d'échappement, des détritus dans la ruelle voisine et des hot-dogs vendus dans un kiosque non loin, était saturé d'électricité. Un orage ne tarderait pas à éclater. Eddie ressentit le tiraillement habituel quand sa compagne immortelle sortit partiellement de son corps, surgissant à travers sa poitrine, et se tourna vers lui. Nul autre ne pouvait la voir.

« Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il par la pensée.

-_ Si tu trouves ce qu'on te demande, tu pourrais devenir très riche, Karras ! Et éteins cette clope ! Tu n'apprends donc jamais de tes erreurs ?_

- Pas mon genre, rétorqua Eddie. Doubler ce mec n'a pas l'air d'une bonne idée. Il sait trop de choses sur moi – _sur nous_ ! Il a les moyens de nous nuire. Tu as bien vu son cercle d'emprisonnement, non ?

-_ Décidément, tu resteras toujours un petit joueur._ »

La créature spectrale secoua la tête. Elle partageait l'enveloppe charnelle de son hôte depuis des années, maintenant. Depuis que Karras, fin saoul, avait laissé tomber sa cigarette dans la flaque de whisky d'une bouteille renversée. Un stupide accident qui lui avait coûté la vie. Fort heureusement, alors qu'il flottait entre la vie et l'éternité, elle était venue et lui avait proposé le marché suivant : ne pas mourir cette fois, en échange de quoi il la ramènerait avec lui dans les monde des vivants. Eddie avait accepté et s'était réveillé indemne dans les restes calcinés de son appartement. Il contempla son symbiote, son geist, entité entre fantôme et avatar de la Mort, avec qui il avait fusionné.

Elle ressemblait à un musicien de jazz des années 30 : veston à rayures, nœud papillon, borsalino et chemise immaculée. Noire de peau, elle avait les yeux d'un blanc laiteux, les dents comme des perles et des mimiques qui devaient faire craquer tous les hommes quand elle était encore vivante. Karras lui avait trouvé un nom : Agathe the Blues, un sobriquet qui avait fait rire le geist aux éclats la première fois qu'il l'avait entendue. Avec Agathe, il avait ensuite profité de sa nouvelle vie pour s'enrichir. La méthode était simple, quand on en avait la capacité : trouver le fantôme d'une personne riche, l'aider à accomplir ce qui le retenait sur Terre, puis lui demander une compensation financière en échange. C'est fou ce qu'un mort pouvait abandonner de précieux derrière lui !

« _Il nous a donné toutes les informations pour commencer à chercher, il garde nos gains avec lui, il menace de nous détruire, et pourtant, je te sens encore hésitant…_

- Merde, Agathe ! Si la moitié de ce qu'on raconte est vrai, alors cette chose est encore plus dangereuse que tout ce que l'autre ordure a en réserve. Pas question d'y aller seuls !

- _Tu vas reformer l'équipe ?_ demanda le geist, surexcité.

- Je vais au moins leur demander assistance, fit Eddie plus posément. Catherine va sûrement refuser, juste parce que c'est moi qui le demande, mais en lui expliquant de quoi il s'agit…

- _Tandis que Jacob va accepter tout de suite. Il rêverait de pouvoir étudier un truc pareil !_

- Roscoe me doit un service et Hayley… Elle n'a pas à être impliquée dans tout ça.

- _Son geist est le plus destructeur de nous cinq !_ protesta Agathe._ Qui sait les dangers qu'on va croiser ?_

- On va y réfléchir, d'accord ? »

Eddie choisit en premier celui qui lui semblait le plus facile à convaincre. Le retrouver fut chose aisée : un coup de fil à son patron, se faire passer pour un inspecteur des services routiers, demander l'itinéraire de Roscoe, puis l'attendre à l'endroit où il s'arrêterait forcément. A l'époque où ils travaillaient tous en équipe, Roscoe Little connaissait déjà la plupart des restos routiers de ce côté des Etats-Unis. Il était capable de réciter par cœur la carte et les spécialités de chaque établissement, dissertant longuement sur ce qu'il appelait « les mets les plus raffinés d'Amérique ». Karras avait retenu ses habitudes culinaires. Il n'avait eu qu'à examiner une carte et noter devant quels restaurants son ancien compagnon allait passer. Le reste n'était qu'une question de chance, de mémoire et de timing.

Le dinner où il était assis était classique, presque représentatif d'une certaine image des USA : du linoléum vert, des tables carrées et des banquettes, le comptoir bordé de barres de fer, la lumière au néon, le juke-box au fond de la salle… Même la serveuse l'appelait « mon chou ». La musique d'ambiance répétait divers morceaux de jazz. Agathe, à demi sortie de son hôte, claquait ses doigts intangibles en rythme. Eddie dégustait le plat qu'il avait commandé : œufs brouillés et frites, noyés dans le ketchup. Situé au bord de l'autoroute, le restaurant accueillait bon nombre de routiers chaque jour, mais le camion de Roscoe n'était garé nulle part sur le parking.

« _Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il va venir manger ici, précisément ?_ le nargua son geist.

- Je me souviens qu'il adorait les desserts de ce resto. Voyons ça : tarte au citron, muffin, mousse au chocolat… Rien d'exceptionnel, mais s'il dit que c'est bon, je peux lui faire confiance.

- _Et lui ? Va-t-il te faire confiance après tout ce qui s'est passé ?_ »

Agathe marquait un point. La raison qui avait poussé son équipe à la séparation risquait de rendre le routier réticent à le suivre. Pas autant que Cathy ou Hayley, bien sûr, mais Roscoe avait aussi failli mourir par la faute de Karras, ce jour-là. Il soupira, regarda par la vitrine du dinner et manqua s'étouffer sur une bouchée de frites. Le poids lourd de son ex-équipier ralentissait devant le restaurant. Il s'arrêta complètement. Eddie rajusta ses lunettes, tandis que le conducteur descendait et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. C'était un homme légèrement obèse, propre sur lui, arborant un T-shirt Texaco et une casquette rouge et blanche. Une moustache noire et fournie cachait sa lèvre supérieure. Le regard qu'il posa sur le dinner était attendri, comme lorsqu'il parlait de sa fille ou de sa femme à Eddie.

Roscoe entra et fut aussitôt accueilli chaleureusement par la serveuse, qui paraissait le connaître. Rien d'étonnant, se dit Karras, quand on est un client fidèle. Le routier se tourna ensuite vers la salle et aperçut une vieille connaissance. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis, il sourit franchement et marcha en direction d'Eddie. Ce dernier se sentit soulagé : Little ne semblait pas lui garder rancune. Sa grande main s'abattit sur l'épaule de l'escroc.

« Ed ! Ben ça, si je m'attendais ! s'exclama-t-il. On s'était pas vus depuis, quoi, un an ?

- Et quatre mois ! Comment ça va, Roscoe ? »

Il prit place devant Eddie. Un honnête homme face à deux voleurs, pensa Karras. Les amis s'échangèrent des nouvelles, ne s'arrêtant que pour laisser au routier le temps de commander son menu favori. Comme tous les rédempteurs, ces personnes sauvées de la mort par un geist, Little était parfaitement capable de voir Agathe lorsqu'elle se dressait hors de Karras. L'escroc, par contre, était content que le symbiote de son interlocuteur ne se montre pas. L'apparence de Mixuxut avait tendance à le déstabiliser. Il avait proposé le même arrangement à Roscoe, des années plus tôt, quand le routier s'était retrouvé au fond d'un précipice du Névada après un accident. Il avait survécu à la chute mais c'est la soif et le choc de ses blessures qui avaient eu raison de lui. Trois jours passés loin de tout secours, à crier à l'aide sans jamais entendre de réponse, jusqu'à être trop faible pour continuer la lutte… Eddie en frissonnait.

« Linda et Kelly se portent bien ? demanda-t-il.

- On ne peut mieux ! dit Roscoe en engloutissant une part de steak. La petite va bientôt entrer au collège et ma femme a obtenu une promotion, elle est directrice des ventes à présent. Et toi ? Toujours dans les affaires ?

- Oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. T'es pas venu par hasard. », répondit le routier en interrompant son repas.

Karras lui relata sa mésaventure. Sans un mot, Little l'écouta jusqu'au bout. L'objet ne lui était pas inconnu. Il s'agissait, après tout, d'une légende urbaine persistante dont les rédempteurs avaient tous entendu parler. Eddie lui exposa les risques qu'il encourait et les dangers que représentait une telle quête. Ce qu'il craignait se produisit : un cliquetis de plus en plus bruyant s'éleva, audible uniquement des deux amis. Mixuxut s'énervait. Si Roscoe ne tenait plus rigueur des actes passés, son geist était d'un avis différent. Le routier chuchota quelques paroles apaisantes. Agathe, restée inactive depuis le début de la conversation, se pencha par dessus son hôte, fixant la menace potentielle de ses yeux morts. Ses doigts suintaient déjà de l'ectoplasme qui lui permettrait de les défendre.

« _Il nous a trahis !_ cria une voix semblable à une pluie de métal à l'encontre de Karras.

- Calme-toi, ordonna posément Roscoe.

- _Il va nous abandonner comme la dernière fois !_

- Mixu… »

Une volée de minuscules objets métalliques jaillit du corps de Little et fut projetée sur Eddie. Avec une vitesse surprenante pour un homme de sa corpulence, le routier interposa sa main et bloqua la myriade d'engrenages, d'écrous et de boulons qui s'apprêtait à mitrailler l'escroc, les laissant s'amasser au creux de sa paume. Agathe entourait déjà Karras de ses bras, son visage soudain transformé en un masque sauvage, ses dents devenus des crocs, ses yeux d'un rouge luisant. Roscoe ferma les yeux et entama une discussion intérieure avec son geist. Bientôt, le métal réintégra son enveloppe corporelle. Les clients du restaurant tournèrent à peine la tête pour observer l'attitude étrange des deux inconnus, inconscients de l'incident invisible qui venait de se produire.

« Laisse-nous le temps d'y penser, murmura Roscoe. Mon compagnon et moi devons en discuter. Je sais ce que je te dois, Ed, et je t'aiderais volontiers, mais cette décision doit être prise à deux.

- Je comprends, dit Karras. Tu sais où me contacter. Et, Mixuxut… je suis désolé. »

L'escroc se leva, serra la main de son ancien coéquipier et partit. Quand il eut terminé son repas, plus copieux que d'habitude, Roscoe Little retourna à son camion.

L'autostoppeur n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il était monté dans le véhicule. Il regarda le routier revenir du restaurant d'un œil morne. Une fois à l'intérieur de la cabine, Roscoe explosa. Il pouvait très bien parler à son geist par la pensée mais le fait d'extérioriser sa colère ajoutait du poids à ses récriminations. Le voyageur ne s'intéressa guère au savon que passait le conducteur à son partenaire. La voix cliquetante qui lui répondait, après avoir protesté un long moment, s'enfonça dans un silence maussade. Le camion redémarra enfin. Little ne dit rien, lui non plus, ne jetant un coup d'œil à l'autostoppeur que de temps à autres. Celui-ci fixait le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre, immobile.

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent là où Roscoe devait déposer son passager. Un grand bâtiment carré, entouré de grillage, avec un parc verdoyant, où des gens se promenaient. Certains portaient des blouses. Le routier observa les lieux. Une pancarte à l'entrée indiquait : « Centre de désintoxication David Greene ». L'autostoppeur sortit du véhicule et fit quelques pas. Little le suivit tranquillement et s'arrêta près de lui.

« C'est grâce au combat de toute une vie si ce foyer a pu être construit, vous savez ! dit le routier.

- Je me souviens qu'avant, c'était un quartier mal famé, se rappela l'autostoppeur.

- David Greene y a grandi. Il parait qu'il est parti faire carrière à San Francisco et quand il est revenu, son diplôme de droit en poche et un poste de procureur tout prêt pour lui, il s'est attelé à chasser les dealers des rues avec l'aide de la municipalité.

- C'est dangereux de s'attaquer aux trafiquants de drogue…

- Sûr ! Ils ont fini par l'avoir. Quatorze balles. Mais son exemple a servi à quelque chose : les habitants n'ont plus accepté la présence de la drogue dans leurs rues, la police a redoublé d'effort pour arrêter les meurtriers du procureur, et ce centre lui a été dédié.

- Alors, il n'est pas mort en vain ? demanda le voyageur.

- Au contraire : dans le quartier, on se rappellera toujours de lui. »

David Greene contempla le foyer, les rues, les immeubles. Tout avait changé, en mieux. Il fut envahi par la paix et la sensation du devoir accompli. Roscoe le vit devenir transparent, puis disparaître, son fantôme finalement libéré. Mixuxut laissa éclater sa joie.

« _Mission réussie ! Tout est bien qui finit bien !_

- Pas si vite ! rétorqua sévèrement le routier. Nous n'en avons pas terminé, tous les deux.

- _Mais…_

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, jeune homme ! Ton comportement tout à l'heure a été inqualifiable ! Tu es privé d'ectoplasme pour la semaine. Maintenant, va regarder le moteur, j'ai l'impression qu'il a des ratés. »

Le geist sortit de son hôte, gigantesque nuage mouvant de composants mécaniques qui faisait bien la taille du camion, et passa à travers le capot, ronchonnant contre la tyrannie dont il était victime.

La deuxième personne qu'Eddie retrouva était aussi la dernière qu'il souhaitait revoir. Un long trajet jusqu'aux Appalaches fut nécessaire. Il avait appris qu'elle était retournée dans ses montagnes natales, après la dissolution de leur équipe, et qu'elle se consacrait désormais à la garde d'un parc naturel national. Catherine Montoya était une femme qui se sentait plus à l'aise en treillis, au milieu des bois, qu'en ville sur des talons hauts. Elle connaissait bien les plantes et les animaux, pouvait survivre des mois en terrain sauvage et se servait d'un fusil depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. A l'époque de leurs aventures, Karras et Agathe s'entendaient pour manipuler les morts à leur guise, Roscoe et Mixuxut s'occupaient de tous les problèmes mécaniques, et Cathy _traquait_, accompagnée de son geist triple. Jamais elle n'avait laissé une proie s'échapper, fut-elle vivante ou fantôme.

Il laissa sa voiture à l'entrée du parc et descendit. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, depuis les feuillus au bas des montagnes jusqu'aux épineux près des sommets. Un seul chemin, non goudronné, pénétrait dans la sylve. L'escroc s'empara du sac de voyage dans son coffre. Il avait de l'eau, des vivres, des fusées de détresse, un talkie-walkie et une trousse de secours. Il vérifia que son revolver était bien chargé et le glissa dans un holster sous sa veste. Les Appalaches abritaient des ours et des pumas, d'où cette précaution indispensable. Il se mit en marche, une carte entre les mains, suivant l'itinéraire qui le conduirait au refuge de Cathy. Pendant de longues heures, il avança d'un pas assuré sur la route. Les bois touffus qui bordaient le chemin résonnaient du bruit des feuilles agitées par le vent, du craquement des branches et, de temps en temps, du cri d'un animal.

Il parvint à une intersection. Un passage secondaire quittait la voie principale et serpentait sur une colline abrupte. Une corde, tendue entre des piquets placés à intervalle régulier, servait de rampe de fortune au marcheur qui souhaitait grimper au sommet du plateau. Eddie examina son plan. Pas de doute : le refuge se situait là-haut. Il entama sa montée. Son ventre se noua à l'idée de revoir Catherine. Cette sensation, partagée par Agathe the Blues, la rendit bavarde.

« _Elle te déteste, elle a juré de te faire payer ton sale coup de la dernière fois, et tu vas te jeter entre ses griffes, dans un endroit où elle n'aurait aucun mal à te faire disparaître._

- Je sais. Cathy ne ferait jamais ça. Du moins, je l'espère très fort.

- _Tu pourrais au moins me demander mon avis quand tu as manifestement envie de te suicider ! On est dans le même corps, je voudrais qu'il reste intact._

- Je croyais que c'était ta grande copine ?

- _La mienne, oui ! Toi, elle te regarderait agoniser sans lever le petit doigt._ »

Ils arrivèrent au bout du chemin. Une cabane en rondins se dressait dans une petite clairière tapissée d'aiguilles de pin, adossée à un pylône radio. Sur l'escalier menant à la porte, une jeune femme était assise. Sa longue chevelure de jais lui cascadait sur les épaules. Sa peau mate, ses yeux sombres, son visage volontaire, sa bouche généreuse… Karras refoula un vieux sentiment qu'il croyait avoir effacé de son existence, plus d'un an auparavant. Catherine Montoya regarda l'homme s'approcher. Elle portait des vêtements taillés pour la montagne, veste renforcée et rangers comprises. Sur ses genoux, elle avait couché son fusil. Eddie savait qu'il lui faudrait employer des trésors de persuasion s'il voulait que son ex-coéquipière l'écoute. Il lui adressa son sourire le plus cordial et écarta les bras, comme pour l'étreindre.

« Cat, ma belle ! Tu as l'air en forme !

- J'ai reçu ta saleté de message, asséna-t-elle sèchement. Je pensais avoir été assez claire.

- Oui, tu m'as répondu que tu préférais te faire dévorer vivante par des fourmis plutôt que me revoir. Je suis sincèrement navré de te causer tant d'émoi.

- C'est pas grave ! Je me consolerais en te tirant une balle dans le genou si tu ne fais pas demi-tour immédiatement.

- _Je suis contre_, s'opposa Agathe à voix haute.

- Salut, toi ! répondit Catherine d'une voix plus joyeuse. La carcasse que tu trimballes ne te cause pas trop d'ennuis ?

- _Des tas ! Sans moi, il serait encore perdu dans sa chambre au lieu d'être devant toi._ »

Les deux femmes rirent aux dépens de Karras. Puis, Catherine resta silencieuse. Elle foudroyait Eddie du regard. Celui-ci en avait l'habitude. Son caractère insouciant et le sérieux de la garde forestière avaient toujours fait des étincelles. Elle se redressa et s'avança au bord de la colline. Plongée dans la contemplation du paysage, Cathy parla sans faire face à son ancien compagnon.

« Epargne-moi tes boniments, Eddie ! Roscoe m'a appelée et m'a raconté toute l'histoire. Lui, je peux le croire. Une fois que tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherches, tu comptes le vendre ?

- Non, mentit l'escroc à qui l'idée avait traversé l'esprit.

- Cette… chose est une abomination. Elle n'aurait jamais du exister. Si tu as le moindre sens commun, tu la détruiras.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un témoignage, un enregistrement d'un évènement spécial.

- Parce que ça n'a rien de naturel, Eddie ! s'écria la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui. Parce que ce qui est dedans pue l'Au-delà ! Et parce que, pour une seule fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais mettre ton profit de côté et faire quelque chose de bien, ne serait-ce que pour compenser ce qui est arrivé à An-Shot-Ka !

- Tu remets ça sur le plateau ! J'ai agi pour sauver ma peau, expliqua Karras. On savait qu'on avait enfreint les lois anciennes. C'était la destruction assurée si j'étais resté avec vous. Mais si ça te plait de penser que je m'embarque maintenant dans une quête de rédemption…

- On ne peut pas avoir confiance en toi, siffla Cathy. Je t'enverrais volontiers au diable si cet objet n'était pas aussi dangereux. Puisqu'on te demande de le retrouver, je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire.

- _Alors, on te compte dans nos rangs ?_ questionna Agathe.

- Oui. C'est la dernière fois, affirma-t-elle en se rapprochant de Karras. Un dernier mot, Eddie : je n'oublie pas. Un jour, tu vas payer pour tes fautes et je m'occuperai personnellement de toutes celles que tu commettras quand on sera ensemble. »

Elle ne le quitta pas une seconde des yeux. L'escroc acquiesça. Devant une telle détermination, il trouvait plus prudent de feindre l'acceptation. Déjà, il imaginait des échappatoires, quittant la clairière et laissant Catherine seule. Il sourit pour lui-même. La conversation, pour tendue qu'elle fut, l'avait mené à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Cerise sur le gâteau, c'était la jeune femme qui s'imposait ! Il n'avait pratiquement rien eu à faire. Soudain, ce détail l'inquiéta.

L'ours noir s'avançait pesamment entre les branchages. Le bois se brisait sur son passage. Il écrasait les brindilles et les feuilles mortes sous ses grosses pattes, le nez au vent, reniflant l'odeur du poisson. Il continua sa route jusqu'à un torrent. Sa bouche salivait d'avance alors qu'il apercevait les éclats argentés se mouvant dans l'eau. Le plantigrade s'approcha et trempa ses pattes avant. Son museau large se plissa et, d'un coup de griffe habile, un poisson fut projeté sur la rive. Tout à coup, un croassement désagréable lui offensa les oreilles. Il leva la tête et remarqua trois corbeaux sur une branche. Les volatiles semblaient ne voir que lui. Une partie de son être reconnut les oiseaux et trembla d'une peur primale, inexplicable. L'ours recula, grogna et se redressa sur ses pattes arrière. Une détonation retentit à travers la forêt. La bête connut une grande douleur, très brève, avant de se sentir tomber. Tout devint noir. Les oiseaux s'étaient envolés par centaines lors du coup de feu, mais le trio de corbeaux n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Catherine reposa son fusil. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa cachette, sur un promontoire où elle s'était recouverte d'une bâche de camouflage, pendant plusieurs heures. Elle se glissa hors de la couverture et descendit vers le torrent. Les trois corbeaux la rejoignirent par les airs. Ils n'aimaient pas rester trop longtemps éloignés d'elle mais il leur semblait également très important de jouer leur rôle d'oiseaux de mauvais augure. La garde forestière s'agenouilla à côté de la dépouille de l'ours. Les experts du parc avaient affirmé que ses congénères devenaient trop nombreux pour l'écosystème très régulé de la réserve. Alors, il fallait en tuer un pour que le reste demeure. L'équilibre était conservé. Le cycle pouvait reprendre. Les volatiles se posèrent sur la dépouille. Un mince fil d'or, entrelacé autour de leurs pattes, les reliait tous les trois.

La jeune femme médita devant la carcasse plusieurs minutes, indifférente aux trois paires d'yeux vitreux qui la regardaient. Ensuite, comme elle l'aurait fait d'un être humain, elle referma les paupière de la bête et murmura : « Merci. ». L'oiseau du milieu poussa un croassement qui aurait pu passer pour un cri d'approbation. Cathy se détourna de l'ours. Sous peu, il servirait de nourriture à d'autres animaux. Son corps se décomposerait et servirait d'engrais. Sa mort serait une source de bienfait pour différentes créatures de la forêt et pour les bois eux-mêmes. Tel était le cycle éternel. La vie et la mort, unies dans un cercle parfait, où l'une menait invariablement à l'autre. Elle l'avait compris par cette nuit fatale où un puma l'avait surprise et éventrée. L'animal n'avait pas tué par plaisir, par curiosité ou par dédain. Catherine voyait encore les petits que le fauve protégeait et qui auraient dévorés sa chair si son futur geist n'était pas intervenu.

Les trois corbeaux, Anna, Tara et Macha, se posèrent sur les épaules de leur hôte. Leur mode de communication était plus primaire que d'autres symbiotes mais elle savait les comprendre à la perfection. Une image de Karras apparut dans son esprit, ainsi qu'un sentiment de curiosité.

« Je vais le suivre. S'il met la main sur l'objet, je le lui reprendrai et je le détruirai », promit-elle à voix haute.

Elle perçut un début d'hilarité. Son symbiote, entité unique divisée en trois corps, lui faisait remarquer qu'elle éludait la vraie question. Elle s'arrêta net.

« Eddie n'est pas un homme bien. Je l'ai réalisé trop tard. Maintenant, plus rien ne me retient à lui. Il m'a perdue le jour où il a préféré nous laisser en arrière pour appâter le maître d'An-Shot-Ka. »

Elle reprit sa marche. Le corbeau de droite posa son bec contre sa joue pour tenter de la réconforter. Elle lui caressa le plumage, plongée dans ses réflexions. Depuis plus d'un an, le doute ne la quittait pas. Ils avaient effectivement enfreint les lois du royaume des fantômes. Ils auraient tous du disparaître à cause de ça et pourtant, ils étaient toujours là. Pour la seconde fois, elle avait trompé la mort. Faisait-elle encore partie du cycle, à présent ?

Eddie et Agathe n'étaient jamais venus chez Hayley. Ils avaient peine à croire qu'elle vivait dans ce vieil immeuble de Brooklyn, identique à tous ceux qui le bordaient, en pierre rouge avec ses quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Le quartier était sombre, les arbres enfermés dans leur grille cylindrique étendaient un feuillage si fourni que la lumière du soleil passant à travers formait une mosaïque d'ombre sur le trottoir. L'escroc appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette, au dessous du nom « Hayley Anderson ». Il attendit et réessaya encore trois fois avant qu'une voix grésillante ne s'élève de l'interphone.

« Oui ?

- C'est Karras. »

Le système d'ouverture s'enclencha et la porte recula sur ses gonds. D'un commun accord, Agathe the Blues resterait à l'intérieur de son partenaire et n'interviendrait pas dans la conversation. A vrai dire, Eddie aurait volontiers échangé leur place. Il adorait Hayley, une femme qu'il considérait presque comme une sœur, et il était heureux de pouvoir reprendre contact avec elle. C'était _l'autre_ qu'il n'aimait pas. Il remonta un couloir aux murs couverts d'une tapisserie à la couleur fanée, puis il grimpa un escalier de bois jusqu'au premier étage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement 11 et frappa.

La femme qui ouvrit était méconnaissable. Karras resta muet une fraction de seconde. Hayley avait maigri. Ses traits émaciés affichaient une pâleur effrayante. Ses cheveux blonds coupés très courts étaient ternes. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux bleus, autrefois perçants, qui n'exprimaient plus que la lassitude. Elle toisa le nouveau venu avant de lui accorder un rictus imperceptible. Eddie sortit de sa stupeur et lui rendit un sourire éclatant. Ils se donnèrent l'accolade et Hayley le fit rentrer chez elle. Ils entrèrent dans un salon à dominante sépia. Un vieux canapé, une vieille radio, des tapisseries mornes, pas de télé, on se serait cru de retour dans les années 60. La propriétaire des lieux fouilla dans un buffet de bois laqué et en sortit deux grands verres et une bouteille de whisky. Son invité prit place dans un fauteuil pelucheux et patienta tandis qu'Hayley les servait. Pas une phrase n'avait encore été échangée.

« Je croyais qu'on ne se reverrait plus, commenta finalement la jeune femme en tendant son verre à Karras. Tu es le seul à être venu me rendre visite depuis… Tu sais.

- Roscoe se déplace sans cesse, Jacob est très occupé et Cathy vit loin d'ici. Ne leur en veut pas !

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Notre équipe s'est dissoute. Mieux vaut laisser le passé derrière nous. »

Elle avala l'alcool d'un trait. Eddie préféra siroter le sien. Il ressentait le malaise d'Agathe the Blues. Son geist souhaitait réellement partir le plus vite possible. Il fit tourner le contenu de son verre et observa ses reflets ambrés. Le silence s'éternisait. Hayley avait été un agent du FBI. Une profileuse, plus exactement. Elle établissait le portrait psychologique des pires criminels d'Amérique. L'un d'eux, un tueur en série, s'en était pris à elle. Il l'avait enlevée et elle aurait figuré à son palmarès sans l'intervention des forces spéciales. Elle n'en parlait jamais mais il suffisait de chercher dans les journaux : la police avait découvert la cachette du _serial killer_ et donné l'assaut. Le criminel était mort, criblé de balles. Malheureusement, Hayley aussi en avait reçu une. Malgré les soins, son hémorragie avait été fatale. C'est alors que son geist lui était apparu. Miraculeusement vivante, elle s'était d'abord fixée le but de continuer son travail. Hélas ! De tous les membres de l'équipe, elle avait la relation la plus tumultueuse avec son partenaire. Pour l'exprimer simplement, il lui faisait vivre l'enfer.

Sa santé mentale en souffrait. Déjà, à l'époque, elle prenait des calmants pour étouffer temporairement la voix de la créature qui l'avait sauvée. Son travail au FBI en avait pâti. Ses supérieurs avaient fini par lui accorder des vacances prolongées. Elle s'était trouvée une forme d'équilibre avec l'ancien groupe qu'ils formaient. Elle agissait de concert avec son geist quand il le fallait : à eux d'eux, ils étaient la force de frappe du groupe. Mais le symbiote rongeait son esprit et lui causait, plus souvent qu'il n'était tolérable, de brusques accès d'hystérie ou de longues périodes de dépression. A en juger par son état actuel, ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Déjà réticent, Karras se demandait maintenant s'il n'allait pas cacher la vraie raison de sa visite à Hayley. Cette pensée agita Agathe, qui lui donna l'équivalent spirituel d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Eddie inspira lentement.

« Je dois retrouver quelque chose pour un client, annonça-t-il. Il va me falloir de l'aide. Cat est d'accord pour me suivre, Roscoe hésite encore. Ne manquent que toi et Jacob.

- Des affaires de rédempteurs ?

- Pas vraiment mais il n'y a que des gens comme nous qui pourraient accomplir la mission.

- Je ne sais pas, Ed. Tout ça est tellement… »

L'ex-agent se massa la nuque, sa phrase demeura suspendue. Soudain, Karras entendit un souffle rauque, difficile, suivi d'un gémissement presque inaudible. Il se figea. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Le son ne venait pas d'Hayley. Non, ça provenait de derrière lui. Il se composa un sourire pour cacher sa nervosité.

« Ton aération fait un drôle de bruit ! plaisanta l'escroc.

- Ce n'est pas l'aération, affirma la jeune femme en baissant d'un ton.

- Ah ? Alors… »

Le gémissement se produisit à nouveau, plus fort, plus longtemps, entrecoupé d'inspirations saccadées. On ne pouvait plus le confondre avec autre chose. Eddie tourna lentement la tête. Hayley s'approcha brusquement, lui saisit le visage et le força à la regarder, elle. Son expression s'était durcie. La voix poussa un hurlement déchirant, de douleur et de désespoir entremêlés, se terminant dans l'aigu. Les yeux de Karras s'élargirent.

« Ignore-le ! ordonna la profileuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à toute vitesse. Un fantôme ? Dans ton appartement ?

- C'est mon geist. Je l'ai chassé de mon corps. »

Il en resta le souffle coupé. La fusion avec son symbiote était ce qui définissait chaque rédempteur. Même si un geist pouvait s'éloigner temporairement de son hôte, il revenait toujours vers le vaisseau de chair et de sang qui l'abritait. Il en était une partie intégrante, son esprit et celui du rédempteur cohabitaient tout les deux à l'intérieur. Pire : rejeter son partenaire revenait à oblitérer une part de soi-même, à nier les accords du pacte passé au moment du décès. Ceux qui s'y tentaient finissaient très mal : soit le geist détruisait l'hôte mentalement, soit il lui menait une guerre incessante pour obtenir le contrôle du corps.

« Hayley ! souffla-t-il. Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Il me rend folle ! murmura la jeune femme, ses traits agités de tics nerveux. Quand il est en moi, je l'entends en permanence. Au moins, à l'extérieur, j'ai un peu de paix.

- Si tu continues à le repousser, ça va devenir pire. Tu es une psy, tu connais des cas où deux personnalités antagonistes coexistent !

- Dans ce cas, tourne-toi et vois-le ! Ensuite, tu m'expliqueras comment je peux me rapprocher de _ça _! »

Elle lâcha son interlocuteur. Eddie rassembla son courage. Il fit volte-face et contempla la créature. Son cœur sauta un battement. Ses lèvres formèrent les mots « Bon Dieu ! ». L'escroc bafouilla quelques excuses à Hayley, lui promit de la rappeler et s'en alla, pâle comme un linge. Il parcourut la distance entre l'appartement et la rue en trente secondes chrono. Là, il prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le trottoir. Enfin, comme Catherine le lui avait recommandé, Karras fit quelque chose de bien au lieu de ne penser qu'à lui-même : il appela la garde forestière et le routier pour les prier de venir en aide à leur ancienne coéquipière.

Le geist émit un court sanglot. L'homme était parti depuis belle lurette mais il avait tout juste remarqué sa présence lorsqu'il était là. Sa compagne se tenait encore au milieu du salon, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, répétant en boucle les mêmes mots :

« Arrête, s'il te plait, arrête… »

La créature, allongée en position fœtale sur le sol, se retourna péniblement sur son dos. Elle tâtonna le mur près d'elle. Ses ongles cassés raclèrent la tapisserie. Elle s'aida de la surface pour se relever, avant de retomber à genoux, trop faible pour marcher sur ses pieds. De nouveau, le symbiote gémit pathétiquement.

« Stop ! Je t'en prie… », supplia la jeune femme.

Il essaya encore de se lever et s'effondra. En désespoir de cause, il rampa vers son hôte. Ses doigts agrippaient le sol comme des griffes, ses jambes inutiles traînaient derrière lui tel un fardeau. Chaque mouvement lui arrachait un autre pleur. Hayley s'éloigna, attrapa sa radio et la jeta sur lui. L'objet traversa son corps immatériel et se fracassa par terre.

« Tu vas te taire, à la fin ? », hurla-t-elle.

Un voisin frappa à sa porte pour se plaindre du bruit.

L'amphithéâtre se vidait peu à peu de ses étudiants. Ils étaient seulement une trentaine alors que la salle pouvait en accueillir près de trois fois plus. Le cours qui venait de se terminer, à vrai dire, était très optionnel et n'intéressait guère. Sciences occultes et traditions anciennes… Eddie observa machinalement les jeunes gens venus s'abreuver des connaissances de leur professeur. Certains affichaient une mine perplexe ou rageuse, nul doute qu'ils y assistaient pour la première fois et ne comptaient pas revenir. D'autres, par contre, avaient pris des notes tout du long et discutaient pour le moment avec l'enseignant. Karras, lui, n'étaient là que pour parler à ce dernier.

Le visage allongé et ridé, masqué en partie par une barbe soigneusement taillée, d'un blanc pur, ses cheveux long retenus par un catogan, Jacob Hartner était un vieil homme qui prenait soin de lui. Son costume, toujours aussi impeccable que dans les souvenirs d'Eddie, était gris sombre avec une cravate bordeaux. Il répondait aux questions de ses pupilles d'une voix calme, lente, apaisante. Son expression montrait tout le plaisir qu'il prenait à enseigner. Durant l'heure précédente, il ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué son ancien équipier, tant il était plongé dans ses notes et l'utilisation du projecteur qu'il avait du mal à manier. Enfin, les étudiants restants s'en allèrent. Jacob rassembla ses affaires dans une mallette de cuir et s'apprêta à les suivre. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'il aperçut Karras. Il sursauta.

« On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, professeur ! plaisanta l'escroc.

- N'est-ce pas notre lot à tous ? répondit le vieil homme du tac au tac. Que me vaut ta visite ? »

Eddie quitta son siège et il s'avança vers lui, les mains dans les poches. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Hartner et son geist étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Le premier, enseignant à l'université de Columbia et véritable puits de connaissance. Le second, un moine copiste et philosophe du Moyen-âge, d'après les souvenirs épars de sa vie terrestre. A eux deux, ils détenaient un vaste savoir et servaient d'experts historiques à l'ancien groupe. Le duo s'était rencontré quand Jacob avait souffert d'un infarctus. Comme tous les rédempteurs, il en était mort. Comme tous les siens, ça ne l'empêchait de continuer à vivre.

« Le 14 décembre 2003, Jacob ! dit Karras. Est-ce que ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? On m'a déjà posé la colle et j'ai eu du mal à trouver la réponse.

- Les médias annoncèrent la capture de Saddam Hussein, ce dimanche-là.

- Sans doute, supposa l'escroc, mais il s'est produit autre chose à cette date. Un évènement remarquable et toujours inexpliqué.

- L'incident Hildebrand. », murmura le professeur.

A présent, les deux hommes étaient face à face. Ils ne se serrèrent pas la main, pas plus qu'ils ne s'étaient dits bonjour. Jacob avait toujours maintenu une certaine distance vis-à-vis de ses compagnons. Sa froideur, cependant, laissait entendre qu'il gardait encore en mémoire les soucis rencontrés à An-Shot-Ka. Eddie ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Comme avec tous les autres, il en prenait son parti. Il ne venait pas demander pardon, mais seulement de l'aide. Le vieil homme se caressa la barbe, fixant Karras d'un regard non dénué d'intérêt. Un instant, il parut devenir flou, tandis que son partenaire sortait de son corps. Une robe de moine flottant au dessus du sol, le capuchon rabattu, dissimulant une entité composée de pure noirceur, se plaça à droite de Hartner. Une représentation plutôt classique de la Mort, somme toute.

« _Simple légende pour superstitieux,_ affirma une voix méprisante depuis les profondeurs de la capuche. _Un obscur médium sans talent, probablement un imposteur, qui parvient à contacter quelque chose hors de ce monde ? Et qui disparaît sans laisser de trace ? Risible !_

- _Une preuve existe !_ riposta Agathe, toujours à l'intérieur de son hôte. _L'échange a été enregistré._

- _Encore une assertion sans fondement. Rien d'étonnant de la part d'une négresse ignorante !_

_- Venant de quelqu'un qui pense toujours que la Terre est plate, c'en est presque drôle. »_

C'était une autre raison pour laquelle le professeur se liait peu aux autres rédempteurs : son symbiote, Frater Dis, était de l'avis de tous la créature la plus désagréable ayant jamais traversé la frontière entre le royaume des morts et le monde des vivants. Il ne se limitait pas aux réflexions racistes dont il usait avec Agathe. Non, il réservait à chacun les remarques les plus cinglantes, maniant l'ironie et la perfidie sans retenue, démontrant la méchanceté gratuite d'un être qui détestait tout le monde. Eddie et Jacob durent intervenir alors que le ton montait entre les geists. Quand ils furent calmés, le vieil homme commença à marcher de long en large tout en parlant à voix haute, une manie qui l'aidait à réfléchir.

« Les rumeurs abondent à ce sujet. Seul le cœur de l'histoire semble sûr. William Hildebrand était effectivement un médium – du moins, il le prétendait. Ce jour fatidique, il s'est rendu seul dans un endroit réputé hanté. Sa localisation demeure encore inconnue. Là, il aurait essayé de contacter la ou les entités qui y habitaient. Comme tout bon parapsychologue, il possédait un équipement l'aidant à communiquer avec elles, notamment un enregistreur radio dont il changeait la fréquence pour capter les voix provenant de l'Au-delà. Il s'en est servi et alors, pour son plus grand malheur…

- _…cet imbécile a bel et bien établi le contact,_ termina Frater Dis.

- Est-ce qu'il était l'un des nôtres ? demanda Karras.

- Rien ne peut l'assurer, répondit Hartner pensivement. Hildebrand a pu parler à la chose qui hantait les lieux. Elle lui a répondu. L'échange aurait duré presque un quart d'heure. Puis, le médium a disparu, mais pas sans laisser de traces ! Désolé de vous contredire, cher frère.

- _Il n'y a pas de mal,_ dit le geist, bien plus aimablement._ Continuez, je vous prie !_

- Notre brave William a abandonné deux choses derrière lui : beaucoup de sang et sa radio. L'analyse médicolégale n'a rien donné : pas d'indices sur une éventuelle bagarre ou sur comment la victime a pu autant saigner. Par contre, l'appareil était toujours en état de marche et contenait le seul témoignage de ce qui s'était réellement produit.

- L'enregistrement Hildebrand, confirma Eddie. Toute la conversation entre le médium et son mystérieux interlocuteur, gravée sur un CD. L'un des objets les plus recherchés par ceux qui s'intéressent au paranormal.

- Et des plus insaisissables ! Quiconque l'a eu entre ses mains serait mort, si on en croit les bruits qui courent. Le disque n'est jamais retrouvé dans les affaires de son propriétaire, mais il reparaît plus tard en possession de quelqu'un d'autre. Des reproductions circulent. Certaines ne sont que des contrefaçons, grossières ou réussies, tandis que d'autres sont de vraies copies de l'original. Pour une raison incompréhensible, celles-ci sont illisibles. Il n'y a donc que le premier CD à pouvoir révéler le destin funeste de William Hildebrand.

- Si je vous disais qu'on m'a demandé de le retrouver… et qu'on m'a donné le nom et l'adresse des premières personnes mortes par sa faute ? »

Jacob demeura imperturbable. Il adressa un regard à Frater Dis. Le geist demeurait silencieux. Le vieil homme lissa sa barbe une nouvelle fois.

« Raconte-moi tout, Eddie. »

De retour chez lui, dans une maison de banlieue aussi bien tenue que son occupant, le professeur préparait son prochain cours. Un verre d'eau gazeuse à portée de main, il lisait un passage d'un livre consacré aux rites mortuaires des incas. Sa main droite prenait des notes au stylo plume sur une feuille à carreaux. Son esprit, lui, vagabondait. L'enregistrement Hildebrand était un objet pour l'étude duquel il donnerait sa vie une deuxième fois. Cependant, Eddie Karras était loin d'être un individu fiable, comme il l'avait déjà prouvé. Ses informations pouvaient être véridiques mais l'homme cachait certainement d'autres intentions. Vendre le disque arrivait en premier dans les suppositions de Jacob. S'en servir pour extorquer de l'argent venait en second. Il n'avait pas donné de réponse claire à son ancien compagnon. Toutefois, si l'enregistrement se trouvait réellement à sa portée, il le suivrait sans hésitation.

Sans prévenir, Frater Dis émergea du thorax du vieil homme et dressa sa tête encapuchonnée entre Jacob et son livre. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer son travail en lisant à travers le corps translucide du moine spectral. Les deux êtres différaient largement dans leur comportement mais ils partageaient la même avidité de connaissance. Savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant ce que la communauté des rédempteurs nommait « l'incident Hildebrand » les enflammait autant l'un que l'autre.

« _Nous n'allons tout de même pas laisser des incultes accéder au disque, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Ces gens, bien que vous ne les appréciiez guère, sont des amis et des alliés, répondit calmement Hartner. L'équipe que nous formions était on ne peut plus efficace. La réunir n'est pas une mauvaise idée si ça nous rapproche de l'enregistrement. Il vous faudra donc les supporter quelques temps, je le crains.

- _Vous avez bien fait de cacher une partie de vos renseignements,_ le félicita le geist. _Ce parvenu ne saurait pas s'en servir comme il se doit._

- Je suis bien d'accord, cher frère. Les trois autres sont remplis de qualités mais je les crois incapables de saisir vraiment le potentiel de cet objet. Il doit être compris, non marchandé comme un vulgaire tapis.

- _Nous l'accaparer serait plus sage que de le laisser à la disposition de personnes non qualifiées. Ce Karras ferait un coupable idéal si jamais le disque disparaissait. Qui nous soupçonnerait alors qu'un voleur patenté rôde à côté ?_

- Gardons cette solution pour le cas où nous n'aurions pas d'alternative ! Ne dévoilons pas non plus nos intentions, sans quoi nous deviendrions tout aussi suspects. »

Satisfait, le moine retourna dans son enveloppe corporelle. Le vieil homme continua son travail encore une heure avant d'aller se coucher. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et se prépara au sommeil. La pièce disposait d'un lit et d'une armoire. Ils étaient les seuls meubles présents. Les murs, par contre, étaient recouverts d'objets hétéroclites : un enjoliveur de roue, un cimeterre du Moyen-Orient, une torche à moitié brûlée, une palette de peintre toute tachée, un morceau de tissu aux nombreux raccommodages… Jacob les contempla longuement, comme chaque soir. Tous étaient des mémentos, des objets liés à la Mort dont un rédempteur pouvait tirer une grande puissance. Il n'avait jamais dévoilé sa collection à aucun de ses coéquipiers. A personne d'autre que son symbiote, en fait.

« _Les périls seront sans doute présents sur notre parcours,_ suggéra Frater Dis._ Puis-je proposer que nous emportions la Torche des Damnés ? Elle a servi à brûler des centaines d'hérétiques et est imprégnée des pouvoirs du feu. Les obstacles sur notre route seraient rapidement réduits en cendre._

- Vous vous égarez, frère ! soupira Hartner. A chaque occasion, vous m'exhortez à choisir ce mémento. Je subodore que ce n'est pas son côté pratique qui vous plait tant.

- _Vous savez fort bien que je n'étais pas moine copiste, mais inquisiteur. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi vous prétendez le contraire lorsque vous m'évoquez._

- Les temps ont changé et l'Eglise a cessé de construire des bûchers pour ses ennemis. Votre sainte œuvre est perçue de nos jours comme une horreur de l'Histoire. Je partage cet avis.

- _Certes pas moi ! Nous en débattrons demain, j'espère ?_

- Bien entendu ! »

Une semaine s'écoula. Karras, rentré à New-York, ne tenait plus en place. Il suspendit tous ses plans en cours pour mieux préparer la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Son employeur lui fit parvenir le dossier qui contenait les informations désirées, ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence et les papiers lui donnant accès à un compte bancaire où lui seraient versés les fonds nécessaires. Il mémorisa tout ce qui lui paraissait important et cacha le reste dans un coffre. Les jours passaient sans que ses compagnons ne le contactent.

Le septième, il reçut quatre appels. Quatre confirmations. Ou plutôt huit.


End file.
